A different form of Justice
by Crutey
Summary: AUWhat if the justice league had formed under a very different set of circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

**Flash- Greatest Man Alive**

"This is Lois Luthor-Lane here live with The Flash" beamed the beautiful woman at the television camera which was beaming the image across the Luthor News Network, she had been the lead reporter for the Daily Planet until her husband bought up most media networks resulting in LNN, Lois became an instant mega celebrity. "So Flash now that you've defeated Killer Croc and Solomon Grundy what are you going to do?"

Flash beamed down the television camera with a smile, he was the fastest man alive, the world's greatest if not only superhero. "Well Lois I'm glad you asked" said Flash with a cheesy grin "I'm off to throw the first ball of the world series and then I'm due at your house in the next three minutes for a party with my sponsors, could I offer you a lift" said Flash as he scooped up Lois in his arms "and then this evening I'm going to patrol the streets of this fare nation."

"Before we go Flash which city will you be patrolling in case there are any autograph hunters who wish to track you down?" asked Lois as she lay in Flashes arms holding the microphone to his mouth.

"That's easy Lois…all of them" smiled the scarlet speedster as he zoomed away with Lois leaving her microphone hovering in mid air for a second before it dropped to the floor and the live feed went dead.

…

"Revenue is up by 400 since last year Flash" smiled the smarmy executive as he sipped champagne whilst talking to the Flash who was wearing a tuxedo over the top of his costume.

"I thought it would be a little higher" laughed Flash, he was the only superhero in the world and everyone idolised him so you couldn't blame him for being a little cocky.

"It's fine Flash you're still the biggest money making franchise this world has ever seen and as you requested 50 of your share is being directed into worthwhile charities" grinned Lex Luthor as he walked up to the pair "excuse me a moment Mr Johnston I wish to have a word with our hero."

Flash was ushered away from the executive as Lex the man who had always looked out for his interests since he foiled his first villain. "Flash have you thought anymore about what we discussed?" asked Luthor as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah and I'm still not sure this is the right time to go public with my identity Mr Luthor" said Flash as his posture changed to guard himself, he was the fastest man alive and the worlds greatest superhero but he always felt intimidated by Lex Luthor who was probably the most powerful man alive.

"I'm not talking about going to the media, I mean just letting me in on your little secret and I've told you before call me Lex" grinned the bald man who reminded flash of a mix between the king of Saigon and Kojak.

"I'm still not sure Mr…sorry Lex, this is a big deal it could end up getting my family hurt and no offence but you are the media" grinned Flash at his attempt at a joke, Lex just stared back at the man in the mask.

"Is something wrong Flash? Don't you trust me?" asked Lex as he continued to burn into Flash with his eyes, Flash squirmed at high speed uncomfortably until Lex began to speak again as a smile spread across his face "it's fine Flash I'm joking, I respect a man who sticks to his guns, now have you thought anymore about this supposed superhero in Gotham City?"

"Not really, he can do what he likes and I like to think that I could get a little help if I need it" said Flash with a smile which Lex once again did not return.

"This is why I'm your executive manager Flash" said Lex "think of it this way, a new hero, he's dark, he's brooding, he appeals to the teen market. If he starts taking down mega villains instead of guys dressed as clowns you wont be the only game in town, you know what that does? That takes the money out of our hands and the food from the mouths of the orphans you feed, I suggest you look into it" said Lex commandingly as he patted Flash on the shoulder and walked away. Flash sighed as he thought of the orphans he helped everyday, he took the final drink from his glass and disappeared at top speed towards Gotham City.

…

The night in Gotham city was cold but Wally's fast metabolism kept him warm as he scanned the streets looking for any signs of the hero who had been fighting crime on the streets, he saw many things but all turned out to be shadows which according to reports could very well be where the hero was hiding. Flash wasn't the only thing stalking the streets that night as a dark shape glided through the shadows of the night.

"Just give us your money and you wont get hurt…much" laughed one of the armed thugs as his companion had his hairy arm wrapped around the throat of the young woman they had dragged into the alleyway, she tried to scream but could only manage a high pitched whimper…it was enough. The man advanced on the young woman to get her purse and possibly more, he smiled as ideas filled his head, as he reached towards the girl his friend stammered and released her as he pointed behind the man. He turned slowly to come face to face with a huge black silhouette standing on top of one of the buildings, the shape moved quickly as it dropped from the roof spreading it's huge wings and dropped to the floor, both men were dead with broken necks from powerful kicks before the dark creature hit the floor.

The woman stood slowly to her feet looking into the shadow as she walked forward a few steps "Thank you…you're that superhero everyone has been talking about aren't you?" asked the woman with a shaky voice.

A sudden screech of tyres squealed on the street as a dark low to the ground vehicle spun 90 degrees on the main street to face down the alleyway, the woman blinked at it as the powerful halogen lights beamed right at her. She turned her head quickly away from the lights and to her saviour, she could now see him in the light…she screamed and passed out quickly. A fur covered face with a squashed nose, large black eyes, black craggy skin and the thing that scared her most were the huge fangs extending from the creatures mouth it let out a slight squeal as it used a wing to shield itself from the light as another figure stepped from the vehicle and moved slowly towards the creature.

Slowly wasn't the stile of the fastest man alive as he burned down the street causing a sonic boom as he headed in the direction of the scream he had heard, he screeched to a halt as a man in a cowl with a black cape walked into the entrance of an alley way.

"Hey! Who are you?" yelled Flash as he strode confidently towards the man, the cowled figure turned quickly to him to see who was yelling but the momentary distraction was all the creature in the alley needed as it swept quickly out towards the superheroes slashing at the darker one with it's claws and knocking him to the ground as it flew into the night above them, Flash was instantly at the side of the man helping him to his feet as he gasped for air.

"Who are you?" asked Flash "What was that?" he asked too quickly for the man to give a response to his first question.

"I'm Batman" growled the man as he stood up "you just let him get away" growled the masked individual again.

"Let what get away…What is it?" asked Flash again as he dusted some dirt of the masked figure before getting his hand slapped away.

"That was Bruce Wayne!" yelled the man as he leapt in a single jump into the seat of the car and hurtled away at top speed.


	2. Batman & The Bat

Thanks for the review.

Doc-trigger- I'm glad to see everyone is just as confused as me even though I'm the one writing it, that's just the way I am.

Lalal- I think you might have took some of my righting the wrong way. I'm English and I don't know if the expression is used other places but a little Cocky means being self sure and over confident not behaving like a Ck, lol. If you were just commenting on Flash's behaviour of course he will cross the line sometimes he's young and keeps being told he's the greatest man alive.

**Batman & The Bat**

The Batmobile roared down the road at it's top speed towards the Batcave where Batman would have to begin the search for the Bat creature again, unbeknownst to the dark knight Flash ambled slowly behind it keeping up in his usual cocky style.

The doors to the batcave popped open as the batmobile squealed through and came instantly to a stop in is launch bay, Batman leapt quickly from the car and began to run towards the giant supercomputer that dominated the cave.

"Any luck Master Dick?" asked Alfred Pennyworth as he stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the boy who was like a son or a grandson to him.

"Yes but then that scarlet idiot the Flash interfered and he got away" growled Dick as he removed his hood and began to type quickly on the keyboard in front of him whilst looking at the giant map of the city which had just came up on the screen.

"Hey I resemble…resent…resemble…what word was I looking for? I mean I am not an idiot" said Flash as he stepped from the shadows "I mean I managed to sneak into your base and here's me thinking Batman is this super genius detective" grinned Flash as he looked around the dark dank cave and began walking towards the dark haired man who he could now see was just a teenager.

"Batman is but I'm not the real Batman…I'm Nightwing I'm just filling in" said the teen as he glanced over his shoulder and quickly slammed his hand onto a button.

Reinforced metal nets fired through the cage at the Flash but he simply sidestepped them all causing them to crash to the floor, he stood smiling at the side of Dick Grayson. "My reputation isn't phoney" smiled Flash "Now spill how is the billionaire Bruce Wayne suddenly a bat and why are you filling in for batman, what's up with him?" asked Flash, a sudden comprehension covered his face as he put two and two together.

"Batman and Bruce Wayne are the same person" grinned Flash quite pleased with his detective work.

"great I'm batman for less then a week and already I lose my secret identity and Bruce's" growled Dick at himself.

"Yeah you have to be pretty good to keep your identity secret" smiled Flash smugly.

"Would Master West like a drink?" asked Alfred as he carried a tray towards the two heroes with milk and juice on.

"No thanks" said Flash "…What did you just call me?"

"It took me and Bruce a whole 40 minutes to figure it out, you should be proud" smiled Dick as he continued to work at the console.

"So do you want to fill me in on how Bruce became Batman who became…well the Bat-man thing?" said Wally as he leaned on the console causing an alarm which stopped when he stood back up straight.

"How Bruce became Batman is his story if he wants to tell you but I see no problems telling you how he changed".

…

Several months earlier

Bruce stumbled through the mansion holding his side as he bled profusely.

"Bruce are you okay" asked Dick who was still dressed in his Robin guise.

"I'm fine…I have to get to the third pier…Killer Croc and Penguin have created a DNA altering chemical and are planning to release it" groaned the man as he stumbled and fell to the floor holding his side.

"Alfred!" screamed Dick as he tried to help Bruce up, Alfred seemed to appear from nowhere as he walked up to the men he viewed as his children. "Get Bruce to the infirmary and prepare the Nightwing."

…

"That was when I stopped being Robin, I'm still not sure why Bruce did it, I hope it was an accident but something tells me he would do anything for the mission."

…

Nightwing crept in the darkness of the rafters above the large room where Penguin and Croc made the last few alterations to the machine containing a thick green gas (penguin did the alterations while Croc stood there and occasionally moved heavy things.)

"So what exactly is going to happen Penguin?" asked Croc as he shifted a large crate and leaned on it while he looked at the machine.

"Well this mutanigenic gas will splice the DNA of man and animal…thus creating more of our half breed species. No more Croc will we be looked on as freaks because soon everyone will be like us and we will be gods" laughed Penguin until a Batarang crashed into the console he was working on.

Dick gasped as Batman swept down from the rafters opposite on a zipline and kicked Penguin across the room, Dick could tell Bruce was in a great amount of pain from the way he stood and held his body. It must have been this pain which had made him act so rashly, it was also this that made him miss Croc's presence which he did as steel drum crashed into his back knocking him to the floor.

Nightwing swooped from the rafters and landed a kick to Croc driving him back a few feet. Croc is not easily slowed down though as he rushed again towards Nightwing, Dick threw a wire with two batarangs attached, they wrapped around Croc's feet causing him to wobble to keep his balance. Batman ran past the two figures onto a oxygen tank and smashed of the control valve causing the tank with him still on it to drive into Croc's stomach driving both of them rocketing towards the tank of gas.

"Jump Bruce!" yelled Dick as he saw Bruce hesitating, the tanks crashed together and Batman disappeared into the tank of green gas which slowly billowed out of the smashed tank. Dick held his breath while he watched the tank, Killer Croc was the first out as he walked through the glass and then collapsed on the floor a few feet in front of the tank, Dick watched and kept preying.

Slowly a dark shape emerged from the tank, the Bat-man it screeched and rose into the air flapping it's huge wings before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

…

"The next night I stopped being Nightwing because Gotham needs Batman and Buce needs me" sighed Dick as he continued to type looking for any signs or patterns of where Bruce could be.

"I want to help" said Flash being more serious then anytime since he had became a superhero.

"I was hoping you would say that…I just found a pattern…I'm sure he's staying within this area" said Dick as he made pointed at the screen "there's an old abandoned clock tower which is where I'm sure he is."

"Why is he hanging around the one area?" asked Flash as he looked at the screen.

"I'm not sure" lied Dick as he dived into the drivers seat of the batwing, the aircraft flew away in a burst of speed as Flash quickly followed behind making his own mini sonic boom.

Alfred sighed as he looked at the screen, the little light blinked on the old movie plaza where Bruce's parents were killed, the clock tower was the next building along.

…

"I've sighted him" said Dick as he sped up the Batwing so it hurtled towards the giant black creature flying in front of him, he pressed a button which fired a missile. The missile closed in on the Bat before exploding opening a titanium net, the Bat avoided it easily and screeched at the top of it's vocal range. "The scream is causing the jet to break up, I'm going to eject" informed Dick as he pressed two buttons one fired a laser through the wing of the Bat causing him to spiral towards the ground, the second powered dick into the air where he deployed his parachute.

The Bat landed with a gentle thud, Flash seemed to appear from no where and faced the creature down head on. The Bat screamed again causing Flash to hold his hands to his ears and crumple to the floor, he could feel his brain slowly boiling and blood trickling through his ears. Flash thought fast (as if there is any other way for him) and began to put on a burst of speed as he circled The Bat, going supersonic meant the pain of the scream slowly died down but it was still always there nagging at his mind. Flash speed up more creating a gust which slowly began to lift the Bat into the air, Flash increased the speed again causing every inch of air to explode in tiny sonic booms. The Bat screamed as it's super sensitive hearing picked up the noises magnified thousands of times.

The Bat suddenly slumped to the floor and Flash stopped, Dick ran over to Flash who could see his parachute lying in the street behind him "You don't have to thank me for my help" smiled Flash "…although I never thought it would knock him out."

"It didn't" said Dick as he rolled The Bat over showing six yellow darts in the chest of the creature "I got him with the tranquilisers." Flash sighed as he rapidly came down from his superhero buzz. "I couldn't have done it without you" smiled Dick as he dragged the mutated Bruce from the floor supporting his weight "I'm sorry but I have to get him back to the cave."

Dick pressed a button on his wrist as the Batmobile screamed round the corner and stopped in front of him. The car roared away again in the direction of the cave leaving Flash standing in the street.

"Wait! I have friends who can help…." Yelled Flash but his voice just trailed off, he sighed as he reached into his tights for a tiny cell phone. He hit the first button for speed dial but it seemed to take forever for him. "Hi Lex, we need to talk…."

To Be Continued…


	3. Little green men from Mars

Thanks for the reviews again.

Doc-trigger…I don't feel I'm making Flash seem really dumb but in this chapter you'll see why. In the normal League he is the dumb one anyway, no super intellect like Batman and J'onn, no super knowledge of space and history like J'onn, GL, Hawkgirl and Superman. He was just a dumb guy who lucked into some powers but that's why we all love him really isn't it. Anyway here is the new chapter hope you like it.

**Little Green men from Mars**

"Yes of course" said Lex Luthor as he sat behind his giant desk talking on the phone to someone "I'll have that report sent right over but first I have to talk to Flash…It's going well he doesn't know anything, those drugs we've got him on keep him submissive to my commands…look I know about the side effects but he never was a genius in the first place and if he gets to dumb to follow orders I'll just make him into a specimen" laughed Luthor until the little intercom on his desk buzzed "I'm sorry I have to go…yes you too." The intercom buzzed again as he pressed the button "Yes I know the Flash is here…send him in."

Flash appeared in the room even before Lex took his finger from the button "Good morning Flash" smiled Luthor with his best faked smile to put Flash at ease.

"Hey Lex…I really need to ask a favour" smiled Flash as he lowered himself into the seat across from Lex.

"For you anything my dear boy" said Lex as he reached into his top draw and removed his chequebook "How much will it be this time?"

"No this isn't about money…actually could I have a grand…But this isn't about money this is about Batman" said Flash. Lex stopped writing and looked slowly at Flash now giving him his full attention "I was wondering what you know about mutagenics?"

"Personally I have a basic knowledge but I do have some of the best geneticists in the world…Why?" asked Lex as he put his hands together and placed them on his chin.

"He had a little accident and transformed himself into a giant half-man half-bat creature" said Flash.

"Ah so the reports are true about this giant bat creature…Flash you have to think about this do you really want to align yourself with a monster, even if he cure him he's still an ex-monster who dresses like a bat and attacks people in the darkness…It isn't the best thing for your career" said Lex as he began to lead Flash to the conclusion he wanted him to get to.

"…but it isn't his fault Lex, he…" began Flash before Lex cut him off again.

"…Listen Flash, I think youll come round to my way of thinking when I explain this isn't good for your image…I think you should remove all traces of your 'friendship' immediately and for ever…I think you know what I mean" said Lex with a smile as the drugs Flash was laced with seemed to take effect.

"Well since you explain it like that" said Flash as he stood up and grabbed his cheque from Lex, with that there was a small sonic boom in the room and Flash was gone.

…

Flash walked through the batcave towards the sedated body of the Man-Bat as if he was possessed and his body was trying to stop him but couldn't. Flash slowly raised the knife above his head and began to bring it down towards the heart of the creature when he was hit by a batarang sending his knife flying across the room.

"What the hell are you doing Flash?" asked Dick as he launched forward with a kick to Flash's chest, Flash rolled with the impact and then turned on the speed hitting Dick a hundred times in just over a second which knocked the young hero out of the fight, Flash grabbed his knife again and ran back to the creature. The blade swung down and then stopped just as it grazed the creatures chest. Flash couldn't move, his body was frozen as his mind was somewhere else.

"_Where am I? What is this place? Who are you?" _asked Flash without speaking.

"_Your Area 51, My Hell and J'onn J'onzz the last of a dead race…Help me" _pleaded a deep booming voice, Flash could do nothing but believe the voice and knew he had to help.

He was back in the batcave the next he knew, standing in the darkness as the man-bat rived in front of him causing the metal links that held him down to shatter, without Dick to keep the sedative running his metabolism had woken him up.

"Hey Bats" said Flash as he held up his hands to calm the creature which was advancing slowly on him. Flash pulled back his fist ready to launch his flurry of fists at the creature, he launched his fist which the creature caught easily, his face distorted into what could possibly be considered a smile.

"Your form is all wrong" said the bat in a deep gruff voice, he felt Flash struggling so he tightened his grip which took Flash to his knees "We don't have time for this I got the same telepathic message and he switched my brain back into control, he saved my life so now we have to save his…we have to infiltrate area 51."

…

Dick flew the batwing dressed once again in his Nightwing costume which became his when he graduated from being Robin, his jaw still hurt from Flashes attacks but he had a job to do so he could deal with it. Batman flew along side the aircraft in silence while Flash ran slightly ahead making sure as to not lose the others. _"I cant believe this" _thought Dick, he had woken up and he was no longer the beast but he was the man that he looked on as a father figure trapped in the body of the beast.

"_I can see everything with sound" _thought Batman amazed as his giant wings flapped, the full 360 degrees around him he could see as his throat let off a subsonic frequency which bounced it's way back to him giving him the vision. He didn't feel the cold of the night as he flapped along, the fur kept him warm and the constant motion of his wings which seemed to flap naturally without having to concentrate kept the muscles in his body warm with motion. His mind suddenly snapped back to his situation, he was thinking like it was normal but this was anything but normal, he had been transformed into a giant bat creature, he was no longer a man so how could he be Batman…but at least this would strike fear into the hearts of those who do wrong.

Flash couldn't believe how slowly he had to go to get to the military installation, he had to make sure the others kept up with him and that meant he may possibly be spotted or show up on radar, if he could go top speed he could be there and back by now.

…

The threesome got to the base as night turned into morning, Batman squinted as the sun coming over the horizon hurt his eyes, in the pale morning sun he wondered how much the midday light would hurt his eyes. Flash put on a burst of speed and vibrated through the electrified fence which was also covered in sensors but luckily none of them went off as he passed through it.

Batman had done a good job when he built the batwing it could have flown into the radar room and apart from the papers blowing around they wouldn't even know it was there that's why Batman had dived into the cockpit with his protégé Nightwing, he could smell Dick's unease but more then that he could hear his heart beating, he could hear hormones being released, he was totally aware of everything.

…

The instruments in the Batwing had located the source of the strong psychic presence hidden about a mile down from where they stood, Batman's sonar had detected that under five or six feet of concrete was nothing but tightly packed soil till just above the room where the being was being held. The next action was obvious, the missiles launched without a problem as the blew the concrete away, Flash stepped in and circled quickly the hole which had been made, the dirt seemed to vanish into the sky as he drilled his way down firing it up into the air where it fanned out and rained down quietly among the blaring sirens of the base. Flash was holding back the door as the Batwing launched another missile at the metal ceiling of the room, from the knowledge the being had implanted Batman knew whoever was trapped was nigh on invulnerable so he should be fine. An explosion flew up the newly dug shaft just as the Batwing got clear.

Flash sprinted away from the door towards the hole just as they swung open allowing the guards out, normally this wouldn't be a problem but Flash keeled to the floor with his hands on his head. The Batwing crashed a couple of feet away from him as Batman and Nightwing both crawled out of the cockpit holding their heads screaming.

…

_Pain, Fear, Terror…Please stop it, no I cant deal with this…help me! Help me!_

…

Flash awoke with his arms tightly strapped into cuffs on the wall, his vision began to come back into focus and he could see Batman and Nightwing still unconscious strapped to the opposite wall while another figure was strapped next to him. He was around six foot four, really well built with long flowing red and orange dreadlocks but his most distinguishing feature was his bright green skin.

The creature looked at Flash without an inch of emotion in it's face.

"I take it you're not from around here?" deadpanned Flash but he got no response from the green being who just looked at him.

"I am not" said the thing which seemed to be having trouble with English as it spoke slowly with mechanical precision. "I am Martian."

"A Martian…where's your tripod ships?" asked Flash as he thought back to a book he had read as a kid. The thing looked at him with slight confusion, then he felt it a slight tickling itch in the back of his mind.

"_I'm communicating telepathically_" said the thing _"I am J'onn J'onzz, the last Martian…I am picking up your language and your thoughts. I came to Earth and crashed in a place called Roswell, I was weakened from my flight, I would not have been taken so easily if I was not weakened…I would have destroyed them even in my weakened state if not for the fire. We Martians are a powerful warrior race but we have a weakness…we cannot stand fire, if we are close to it we become paralysed with fear. That is how you were captured, the explosion made my fear trigger and I did not realise your species had such pathetic brains, if I had have known I would have broke our link the second I knew what you were doing"._

That was the last thing Flash remembered before waking up in the Batcave again.

"What happened?" asked Flash as he stared up at the green creature again.

"I sensed you awakening" said the Martian who seemed to be handling the human tongue much easier now.

"I mean what happened in the military base?" asked Flash.

"Martians are psionic vampires…our powers take a lot out of us so we must drain power from the minds of others to use them frequently at full power…I drained your active mind as well as that from your friends…I had not felt such power in such a long time. I phased through the restraints and pulled you and your companions free."

"Then What?" asked Flash as he sat up and rubbed his head under his mask.

"I can answer that" said Batman as he sat at the computer bringing up the video feed from the base "I hacked into the system."

The screen showed the holding cell where they were all held, Flash was awake and alert but then suddenly his head drooped forward as J'onn stiffened as if he was experiencing great pain…or great pleasure, Batman slowly came round on the monitor but his head drooped instantly, Nightwing didn't come round but you could tell J'onn took his energy too. The image of J'onn went fuzzy for a second and then he was free from his restraints, seconds later so were the others but much less gently which caused the sirens to blare. J'onn exploded through the ceiling holding onto the others and then returned seconds later as guards burst into the room and all suddenly collapsed, then the screen went black…

"This is the satellite fed from the area" said Batman as he pulled up a map on screen which was nothing more really then a crater "He blew it all up…even the town north of the base 3,034 dead."

"I was well within my rights under Martian law to gain vengeance" said J'onn "Now I must rest." J'onn strode across the room into the dark where he seemed to fade into nothing but a pair of glowing orange eyes which sent shivers up and down Flashes spine.

Flash looked at the figures around him a vicious Martian Warrior not opposed to mass killings, a mutant batman, a person with no superpowers and the worlds greatest man who had a strange urge to check in with Lex. "Now What?" asked the scarlet speedster.

To Be Continued…


End file.
